


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 7: Days

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 7: Days

Though there's really no such thing as a 'normal' day on Atlantis, the team members who need a certain degree of order to function usually have no problem developing a routine that helps smooth the edges of life in a community flying by the seat of its collective pants.

Living amongst two hundred strangers (who were all older than him) isn't a big deal for Blaise; it rather reminds him of his first year at Hogwarts, only this time he has a room to himself.

The longer day was a minor adjustment. The hardest part of that was the spell to convert his wristwatch. His daily schedule is fairly regimented. When first arranging his work schedule, Dr Weir understood his need; apparently he wasn't the only one needing the structure. She only reminded him that in a crisis, schedules would generally be thrown out the window.

Even the threat of life-sucking space vampires hasn't fazed Blaise the way it has many others. Not that it's a way he would choose to die, but he thinks it sounds rather like a day on the wrong side of Voldemort. _Avada Kedavra_ , with _Crucio_ as an appetizer.


End file.
